The Torment of a Lost Soul
by ShadowFox20
Summary: Sydney's daughter has been born but the father is still a mystery. Sydney needs to forget and forgive, or it could mean her daughter's life!


Will paced nervously while Sydney lay screaming on the bed. Her hand desperate for something to hold onto grabbed the metal bar fiercely. Finally Jack had pity on her and went over to give her his hand. Will winced, knowing Mr. Bristow would regret it later. "Okay Ms. Bristow, one more push ought to do it," said Dr. Lawrence, soothingly. There were several cracks and Jack winced.

Sydney screamed again, "Have you ever had a child?! No? Then shut the fucking hell up! God Damnit!"

Suddenly there was a slight 'pop' and everything went silent. Sydney stopped screaming. Dr. Lawrence smile, "Sydney, welcome your little girl into the world!" He quickly passed the screaming child to a nurse to be whipped off.

Sydney collapsed back on the pillows and released Jack's hand. Another nurse quickly escorted him off to have an X-Ray taken. Will walked over to Sydney and smoothed her hair back from her sweaty brow tenderly. Sydney gave her best friend a tired smile. Dr. Lawrence nodded to a nurse and she placed the tiny bundle of joy in Sydney's arms. Sydney looked down at her daughter and her face lit up with happiness. The child, which had been screaming up till now, stopped and began cooing at her mother. "Will," beamed Sydney, "meet Eva Maria Bristow but you can call her Eve."

Will smiled down at little Eve. Suddenly two things dawned on him. One was the fact that the girl had Sydney's last name, meaning Sydney was still keeping the father a secret. The other was how much the little girl looked like Sydney except for her eyes which were an ice cold blue. Eve's eyes reminded him of someone...Sark. Will's eyes widened, "Sark."

Sydney looked at him confused. "Eve, she's Sark's child. That's why you were always defending him until you told us you were pregnant, then you seemed to hate him," He looked at Sydney and knew he'd stumbled on the truth. Sydney's eyes, filled with tears, were on her child. She raised her gaze.

"Will what I'm about to tell you know one knows about and no one else can know about. My "fling" with Julian started 18 months ago on one of our missions. We were in a hotel room fighting for our lives. I don't remember what I was supposed to be getting, all I remember is Julian kissing me and it went from there. He said he loved me, Will, and I _believed_ him, that makes it worse. We got together whenever we could. At the time I called it making love but now I see I was just a meaningless fuck buddy for whenever Sark got horny. Everything was great until the day I found out I was pregnant. The day I was going to tell him, he betrayed me. I came home to find my house trashed. All my information, which thank God wasn't much, from the CIA was gone. Everything. I hate him, Will, just hate him. I will never let him see his child," Sydney finished bitterly.

Will stared at the decidedly upset Sydney. "I'm sorry Will but please don't tell anyone," Sydney begged.

They said nothing for a long time. Sydney was quietly rocking her child, waiting for Will to say something. Will sat pondering what Sydney had said. "Syd," Sydney looked up at her nickname, "I believe you and I'll keep your secret," said Will finally.

A brilliant smile lit up Sydney's face. At that moment, Jack walked back in, three of his fingers wrapped tightly. "Dad! Come see your first grandchild!" Sydney called excitedly.

Jack walked over and stared down at the tiny child. "What is her name?" he breathed.

Sydney smiled. "Eva Maria Bristow, nick-name Eve. Would you like to hold her?" she asked.

Wordlessly he held out his arms. Sydney placed her child in his arms. To Will's surprise, Jack's eyes were full of tears as he looked down at his newborn granddaughter and whispered, "Eva."

About Three Years Later

Jack Bristow, Marshall Finkman, Eric Weiss, Michael Vaughn, and Agent Blair Xin sat in the debriefing room waiting for Director Dixon to explain their next mission. Vaughn and Blair were quietly arguing when a knock at the door caught everyone's attention. The door popped open and a little girl ran in. "Gwampa!" she cried, "Mommy and I just gots off a airpwane! I miss you."

She flung herself into Jack's arms and hugged him. Jack seemed shocked. "What are you doing home so soon? I thought you and your mom were staying in Italy for a while longer?" Jack questioned the little girl. She giggled and opened her mouth to respond but...

"Eva Maria Bristow!" came a stern commanding voice from the doorway. Everyone turned to see a very changed Sydney Bristow. Her hair, still brown, was now streaked and reached her butt. Her skin was tan from staying in the sun so much. She wore a light blue halter-top that was decorated with beads and white Capri's with sandals. Sydney repeated her daughter's name followed by a stern scolding, "I told you not to bother your grandfather while he's working!"

Sydney turned to her father, "Hey dad. I'm sorry I didn't call and tell you Eve and I were coming back to L.A. We had a slight scare from Eva's father."

Jack smiled at her. "It's quiet alright, Syd. We haven't started the briefing yet."

At that moment Sydney and Jack realized all the stares they were getting. Vaughn, Weiss, and Marshall hadn't been informed of Sydney's were abouts or the fact that Eve was still with her. Blair had been Sydney's replacement and was always being compared to her. Blair hated Sydney for that. Sydney smiled shyly at her three friends. "Ms. Bristow!" cried Marshall and jumped up to hug her.

That snapped the others out of their trance, and in unison, also hugged her. Eve had climbed back into her grandpa's lap and the two were watching the happy reunion. "Gwampa," said Eve in a serious voice, well as serious as a three-year olds voice could be. "I never see mommy so 'appy. She alway cry when she talk 'bout tem. I gad she 'appy now."

Jack couldn't help but chuckle at his granddaughter's attempt at seriousness. Eve pouted at him and clambered off his lap. She toddled over to her mother, who was chatting calmly with the three men, and pulled on her shirt.

Sydney glanced down at her daughter. "Mommy you no introduce me to your friends," said Eve in a sharp little three-year-old voice. Sydney smiled.

"This is Marshall Finkman, you can call him Marshall," Sydney nodded to the nervous young computer genius. "Next to him is my old friend and sometime partner, Eric Weiss. Mr. Weiss to you, young lady. That there is my partner and once handler, Michael Vaughn, Mr. Vaughn Eva."

Eve smiled at each one in turn as they were mentioned. The men looked embarrassed at Sydney's references to them. Vaughn bent down to be at Eva's eye level and spoke, "Please call me Vaughn. Everyone else does."

Syd's little bundle of joy, for Eva was small for her age, looked uncertainly at her mother, who merely smiled. "I know all about you," said Eve in a matter of fact voice, looking at Vaughn with a critical eye. "You and my mama used to be close. I like you somewhat."

A snort of laughter was heard from Jack, which was quickly turned into a cough.


End file.
